FISHY
by bububu
Summary: Akhir dari kisah Kim Ki Bum dkk...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : saya yang punya hae-oppa, ada masalah?- dikeroyok Elfishy-

Main cast : Lee donghae and Kim kibum

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/drama

**Fuahh… melalui proses yang tidak mudah akhirnya fic ini berhasil selesai juga, mohon maaf untuk para reader yang sudah menanti -masa iya?- sekuel ini,langsung aja ke TKP**

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

**FISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Victory Korea

Bandara Internasional Incheon

Kibum POV

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak aku meninggalkan kota ini diusia sepuluh tahun tapi, tak ada yang benar-benar berubah kecuali perasaanku yang seolah berada ditempat asing. Seoul, akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat ini untuk memulainya lagi dari awal dan ini tidak akan semudah yang sebelumnya. Di tempat ini aku harus melakukannya seorang diri, meski akan terjatuh dalam jurang kesepian akan tetapi aku harus melakukannya demi mewujudkan mimpiku.

Kuperbaiki posisi ransel di punggungku yang berisi beberapa potong pakaian dan buku, hari ini aku harus segera masuk ke asrama dan memulai ajaran baru. Kuhentikan taksi didepan karena tubuhku sudah tak lagi bersahabat. Aku mengatakan alamat yang kutuju pada sopir taksi seraya menyandarkan punggungku, rasa kantuk menguasaiku hingga tanpa sadar aku telah tertidur.

Sebentar…aku merasa perjalanan kami tadi hanya sebentar saja hingga tidak membuatku merasa sudah cukup baik namun, teriakan si sopir taksi memaksaku untuk bangun dan melupakan rasa lelah yang seolah menekan bahuku.

SMent Art School, adalah sekolah seni khusus laki-laki. Dari luar sekolah ini tampak seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya tapi, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah siswa yang bersekolah disini harus melalui berbagai macam tes yang diadakan oleh pihak yayasan karenanya jangan harap kalau sekolah ini akan memiliki banyak siswa.

Aku memasuki gerbang yang tingginya kuperkirakan tiga kali tinggi badanku, begitu memasuki gerbang aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama bangunan yang tinggi menjulang dihadapanku itu, gedung tempatku belajar nantinya, disampingnya adalah asrama yang akan kutinggali.

Langit mulai gelap dan rasa lelah ini telah menggelayuti tubuhku, dengan langkah yang masih enggan kulanjutkan perjalanan menuju asrama. Tampak didepan asrama berkumpul beberapa orang yang adalah siswa sama sepertiku dan seorang pria botak tua, memakai kacamata, berjas hitam dengan perut buncitnya yang membuat jas itu sangat tidak cocok dikenakan olehnya, aku yakin pria itu adalah _wongeum_ kami.

Aku bergabung dikerumunan itu, memperhatikan sosok yang akan menjadi teman-temanku itu satu persatu. Ada seorang yang wajahnya seperti malaikat, ada orang aneh yang membawa kucing bersamanya, ada juga yang berpakaian pink tampak sangat imut, yang kurus, yang sangat tampan, yang lumayan gendut, yang memiliki logat aneh, ada juga tiga orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang seolah mengenai hal serius. Akan tetapi, seorang yang cukup menyita perhatianku adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata yang sangat jernih, ia tersenyum sejenak kearahku saat menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya namun ia kembali asik dengan kegiatannya menulis di telapak tangannya sendiri.

" semuanya…. Dengarkan aku, ini pembagian kamarnya kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri.." ucap _wongeum _memberi intruksi " karena perjalanan hari ini cukup melelahkan, kalian bisa langsung beristirahat. Besok akan diadakan perkenalan secara resmi jadi, jangan sampai terlambat " usai menempelkan kertas itu pada pintu asrama, pria gendut itupun meninggalkan kami semua yang langsung mengerumuni kertas itu seolah itu adalah makanan

Teman sekamarku bernama Kim Heechul dan Hangeng yang ternyata adalah pria yang membawa kucing dan seorang yang berlogat aneh karena berasal dari daratan China. Kucari-cari sosok mata jernih itu, ternyata ia sekamar dengan pria yang berpakaian pink. Perasaan lelah tak mengijinkanku untuk menghiraukan rasa penasaran ini karena itu aku langsung menuju ke kamar. Tak banyak yang terjadi setelah itu karena kami bertiga langsung tidur di ranjang masing-masing.

Rasa hangat yang muncul melelalui celah jendela membuat kami terbangun, ah…. Gawat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Kami sudah sangat terlambat. Heechul hyung yang paling tua diantara kami benar-benar bersikap sok berkuasa, dia menguasai kamar mandi dan membuat kami lebih terlambat lagi tapi, Hangeng hyung juga tak berbuat apa-apa dan sangat patuh padanya.

Seragam sekoah sudah disediakan di lemari dengan plat nama kami masing-masing. Setelah melalui beberapa rintangan kamipun berangkat menuju gedung sebelah yang adalah tempat belajar kami. Aku berpikir ini akan jadi hari yang sangat menyebalkan karena di hari pertama masuk sekolah aku sudah harus menjalani hukuman, tapi pikiranku seketika menghilang saat menyadari bahwa yang terlambat bukanlah kami seorang.

Seolah sudah janjian sejak awal, kami semua berlarian memasuki ruang kelas. Disana sudah menunggu _seonsaengnim _yang akan mengajar kami. Beliau hanya tersenyum melihat kami semua datang terlambat. Kami langsung memposisikan diri ditempat duduk kami masing-masing. Begitu suasana cukup tenang untuk memulai kelas, guru kami memperkenalkan diri.

" _anyeonghaseo…._ Apa kabar kalian semua hari ini? " sapa wanita berambut ikal itu

" _anyeonghaseo... _baik… " jawab kami semua layaknya pasukan koor

" Park So Young _imnida…._saya disini adalah sebagai _gamdognim _bukan _seongsaengnim _kalian, karena kita akan menerapkan sistem belajar aktif-reaktif…" wanita yang kuperkirakan berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu menjelaskan dengan sangat anggun " karenanya….bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu agar kelas ini terasa lebih akrab "

"mmm….. siapa yang akan memulainya lebih dulu? " _gamdognim_ terlihat berpikir sembari memain-mainkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya " ahh…._ahjussi,_ mulai dari anda…" ucapnya menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya kusebut seperti seorang malaikat

" _na? naneun?" _balasnya agak bingung tapi beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke depan kelas

Setelah memberi salam pada _gamdognim_ meminta persetujuan, laki-laki itupun memperkenalkan diri. Dia membungkuk sejenak kearah kami semua.

" _anyeonghaseo….._Park Jung Soo _imnida….._ tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Leeteuk " lalu ia tersenyum sangat ramah

" baiklah Eeteuk-_ah, _berapa tanggal lahirmu? " Tanya _gamdognim_

" _nde? "_

" itu supaya kami semua bisa mengingat hari ulang tahunmu dan menyiapkan kejutan untukmu.." lanjut_ gamdognim_ diiringi tawa semua orang

" 1 Juli 1993…."

Perkenalanpun berlanjut, setelah Leeteuk-hyung dilanjutkan Heechul dan Hangeng-hyung yang sekamar denganku lalu Yesung-hyung yang memiliki suara indah, Kangin-hyung yang seperti mafia, Shindong-hyung yang gendut, Sungmin-hyung yang penggemar pink, Eunhyuk-hyung yang sangat kurus dan dilanjutkan orang yang sangat menyita perhatianku. Dengan wajah polos ia memperkenalkan diri.

"_anyeonghaseo….._Lee Donghae_ imnida…._ " dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat murni

" 15 oktober 1996…" imbuhnya

Donghae….Lee Donghae, nama itu bergema di dalam kepalaku. Berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang rusak, kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia menjadi_ dongsaeng_ku tapi ternyata dia adalah _hyung…._kenapa? kenapa hanya dengan orang ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku…..

Continued

**Notes : **

**Demi membuatnya seolah 'real', saya mengubah tahun lahir mereka menjadi +10 tahun….**

**Kalau ada yang merasa tidak senang saya minta maaf..**

**Masih layakkah cerita ini berlanjut?**

**Keputusan ada ditangan reader ^_^**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	2. Chapter 2it's you

Disclaimer : saya yang punya hae-oppa, ada masalah?- dikeroyok Elfishy-

Main cast : Lee donghae and Kim kibum

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/drama

**Notes : chapter 2 update…..^^**

**Terima kasih banyak atas reveiw2nya…**

**Ada yang mengatakan kalau fic ini terlalu pendek, ah..maaf sepertinya 1000 adalah batasku dan kalau memaksakan diri aku takut akan kehilangan ritmenya :p**

**Tapi…..demi reader yang sudah mau membuka halaman fic ini, aku akan berusaha dengan keras!semangat! HAHAAHAHAH :D**

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

**FISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

It's you

Kibum POV

Kelas perkenalan ditutup oleh Siwon-hyung yang perfect, Ryewook-hyung yang suaranya juga sangat bagus, aku dan Kyuhyun-ah yang membawa psp ke kelas. Memperkenalkan diri di depan umum memang tidak mudah, aku rasa senyumku tadi terlihat sangat memaksa berbeda sekali dengan senyum seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih terbayang-bayang dibenakku.

Sudah diputuskan bahwa Leeteuk-hyung yang menjadi ketua kelas sekaligus ketua asrama tentunya, karena dia yang paling tua diantara kami. Setelah ini akan ada tour mengelilingi sekolah yang masih dipandu oleh So Young _gamdognim, _kelas kami dibagi menjadi enam yakni kelas seni musik, seni rupa, tari, drama, kaligrafi dan sastra serta olahraga sebagai pelajaran tambahan. Disini juga tidak ada sistem jenjang kelas, kami hanya perlu belajar dengan baik selama dua tahun.

Fasilitas di SMent Art School memang patut diacungi jempol, tidak cukup satu jempol bahkan kalau perlu kugunakan juga jempol kakiku untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tak ada pelajaran yang berarti hari ini sebab acara tour keliling sekolah sudah membuat kami cukup kelelahan.

Semua diberikan waktu bebas dan aku lebih memilih untuk bersantai di perpustakaan yang memiliki segudang koleksi. Tempat ini sangat sepi, cocok untukku yang memang suka menyendiri. Aku ingin mengklarifikasi lagi pernyataanku sebelumnya, daripada disebut menyulitkan tempat ini lebih cocok disebut membosankan. Tak bisa kubayangkan selama dua tahun harus berada disini dengan hanya beberapa orang teman, lima orang _gamdognim_, seorang_ wongeum_ dan beberapa orang pegawai yang bahkan mungkin takkan kukenal dalam waktu dua tahun itu. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai dalam bersosialisasi, selain dengan Heechul-hyung dan Hangeng-hyung kurasa takkan mudah akrab dengan mereka semua.

" Yaa..Kibum-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? " orang itu menyapaku dan memasang senyum yang sangat mengagumkan

Donghae-hyung menghampiriku sambil meminum sebotol susu, aku membalas senyumannya dan iapun menarik sebuah kursi disebelahku untuk duduk.

" Kibum-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan? " ulangnya lagi

" _anni_…. " jawabku gugup dan melipat-lipat halaman buku yang ada didepanku

" apa kamu sudah makan? " dia memperhatikan wajahku membuatku semakin canggung

"_a..anni hyung…_ aku tidak lapar "

" ah…. Kenapa kamu tidak lapar? Padahal kita sudah berkeliling sekolah yang luasnya seperti istana ini? " dia bertanya seperti anak kecil, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku lebih tua darinya

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya itu, sementara ia masih melanjutkan acara minum susunya.

" lalu…kenapa hyung cuma minum susu? " giliran aku yang memperhatikannya

Dia meletakkan botol susunya yang sudah kosong, mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan baju lalu berbalik menatapku.

" Kibum-ah…. " mulainya dengan nada serius

" _ye?_ "

"ini sungguh tidak adil, aku lebih tua darimu dan Kyuhyun-ah tapi kenapa kalian tumbuh lebih cepat dariku "

" ahh….itu mungkin faktor keturunan hyung.."

" karena itu…aku harus banyak minum susu. Aku membacanya di internet, mereka bilang susu memiliki banyak kandungan kalsium yang akan mempercepat proses pertumbuhan tulang " terangnya diiringi tawa, yang membuatku tertawa juga

Wajar saja saat pertama kali melihatnya aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan orang ini, sikap ramahnya bahkan pada orang yang baru dikenal beberapa jam lalu membuatku sangat nyaman. Dia berbicara padaku seolah kami adalah teman akrab, tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun. Aku merasa betah bersamanya.

" yaa….Kibum-ah, kamu berasal dari mana? " tanyanya antusias

" _ye?_ " awalnya aku agak bingung dengan pertanyaannya itu tapi, sedetik kemudian aku seolah ingin menceritakan segala hal tentangku padanya " ahh….aku lahir disini tapi saat usiaku sepuluh tahun kami sekeluarga pindah ke California, Amerika "

" waah….hebat sekali " ucapnya kagum

" dan kamu hyung? Berasal dari mana? "

" aku dari Mokpo, tempat yang sangat tenang. Apa kamu tahu daerah itu? "

" _annimida….._"

" _aigoo…._bagaimana bisa orang korea tidak tahu Mokpo, baiklah….suatu hari nanti aku akan menunjukkannya padamu " dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku

" jinjja? "

" ya… pegang ucapan hyungmu ini…" tegasnya sembari menepuk dadanya yang malah membuat ia kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang sedang pamer

" ahh…aku lupa.." hyung memukul kepalanya sendiri

" ada apa hyung? "

" sebenarnya tadi Heechul-hyung mengajak makan bersama karena dia bilang Hangeng-hyung akan memasak nasi goreng khas Cina yang sangat enak. Aku berpamitan ke kantin untuk membeli minum tapi, setelah itu aku malah masuk ketempat ini " ungkapnya polos

" hyung kelihatan akrab dengan Heechul-hyung dan Leeteuk-hyung, sejak tadi saat tour kalian selalu bercanda…"

" ahh….mereka seniorku waktu SMP " dia tersenyum lagi, yang entah kenapa aku tak merasa jenuh melihatnya

" ohh…_geulaeseo…._ Heechul-hyung sepertinya benar-benar sudah menjadikan Hangeng-hyung budaknya "

" hahahaha….. _waeyo? _"

" Heechul-hyung itu sangat dictator "

" meskipun begitu dia orang yang sangat baik dan mereka lebih kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih daripada seorang budak dan majikan " belanya

" hyung…. ucapanmu membuatku merinding " aku menggosok-gosok leher belakangku tapi dia hanya tertawa kecil

" Heechul-hyung kan sangat cantik. Aisshhh…sudahlah, kenapa kita membahas ini.._kajja.._" ajaknya

" _anni…."_

" ayo…." Tanpa bisa melakukan penolakan lagi karena hyung telah menyeretku untuk pulang ke asrama

Benar saja, semua sedang berkumpul menunggu nasi goreng buatan Hangeng-hyung yang masih dalam proses. Sebagian ada yang menunggu di dapur dan sebagian lagi ada yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

" Donghae-ah, Kibum-ah…. Dari mana saja kalian? " Tanya Leeteuk-hyung begitu kami masuk rumah

" hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar hyung…. " jawab Donghae-hyung

" untung saja nasi gorengnya belum matang, kalau tidak kalian tidak akan kebagian " sahut Shindong-hyung yang duduk di depan TV sambil makan popcorn

Kamipun bergabung dengan mereka, suasana yang sebelumnya begitu asing kini sangat berbeda. Perasaan ini seolah aku berada di rumah dan menonton bersama keluargaku sendiri. Seandainya tadi orang itu tidak menghampiriku di perpustakaan mungkin keadaannya akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya akan tetapi, dia datang dengan membawa dunia baru dalam hidupku, dunia yang tanpa rasa kesepian.

" nasi goreng siapp…" teriak Ryewook-hyung dari dapur, bersamaan itu keluar membawa piring-piring berisi nasi goreng yang diletakkan dalam nampan dan diikuti Hangeng-hyung, Sungmin-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami semua berkumpul dan makan bersama, bercerita, bergurau, dan juga Leeteuk-hyung membagi-bagikan tugas piket asrama. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saking senangnya.

Malam harinya, Heechul-hyung dan Hangeng-hyung melakukan ritual belajar bahasa korea. Kuakui Hangeng-hyung cepat belajar tapi, logat cinanya yang terlalu kental membuatnya kelihatan aneh dan lagi…Heechul-hyung memang memiliki bakat sebagai seorang tutor sekalipun yang ia ajarkan adalah kata-kata kotor dan caci-maki, aku sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar mereka belajar.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, begitupun dengan pagi yang datang lebih cepat. Pagi ini kami ada kelas sastra. Jun Woo _gamdognim_ adalah orang yang sangat nyentrik, metode belajarnya juga sangat menyenangkan. Ia membagikan sebuah kertas kosong untuk kami semua dan mengatakan ini adalah ujian. Kami semua memasang raut bingung.

" deskripsikan kalian semua dalam satu kata " perintahnya

Kami berpikir keras, sementara ia duduk menyilangkan kakinya sembari bersiul-siul pelan. Meski _gamdognim_ mengatakan ini ujian, kami juga sesekali melakukan diskusi dengan teman sebelah. Kebetulan saja aku melihat kata yang tertulis di kertas Siwon-hyung yang duduk di sebelahku.

" domba? " bacaku dengan nada yang sedikit bingung, segera saja semua perhatian terarah padaku bahkan _gamdognim _juga kelihatan tertarik

" _wae? _Kibum-ah? " Tanya Jun Woo _gamdognim_

" _an-annimida….._" jawabku

" lantas…domba tadi? " pendengarannya benar-benar sangat tajam bahkan dari jarak seperti itu

" ahh….itu milik Siwon-hyung, aku membaca tulisannya "

" ohh…Siwon-ah… jadi itu jawabanmu? " ia beralih memandang Siwon-hyung begitupun dengan semua orang

" _ye…_" Siwon-hyung masih dengan wajah _cool_nya

" kamu memang fanatic tapi tak kusangka kamu menyamakan kita dengan domba " sela Heechul-hyung yang membuat semua orang tertawa

_Gamdognim _bertepuk tangan menyuruh kami serius lagi

" maukah kamu menjelaskannya Siwon-ah? " pinta _gamdognim_

Siwon-hyung memang orang yang sangat sempurna, tanpa keraguan dan kalimat yang terbata-bata sedikitpun ia menjelaskan.

" kami bertiga belas ini adalah domba-domba yang sedang dibimbing untuk menemukan jalan menuju impian kami meskipun ada juga domba yang tersesat dalam prosesnya itu " ia menjelaskan layaknya seorang pastor lalu melirik sejenak kearah Heechul-hyung pada kalimat terakhirnya

" jadi maksudmu aku orang yang sesat, begitu? " sahut Heechul-hyung retoris tanpa menjadikannya sebagai sesuatu hal yang serius

" bukan aku yang mengatakannya kan? Jadi hyung…..mari segera bertobat " Siwon-hyung nyengir kearah Heechul-hyung yang dibalas dengan kerlingan juga, aku suka suasana yang hangat ini

" semuanya….mari kita bantu hyung kita ini…." Teriak Siwon-hyung disambut gelak tawa semuanya

" itu lumayan… Siwon-ah " puji_ gamdognim _"ahh…. Menurutmu bagaimana Donghae-ah? " lanjutnya menatap Donghae-hyung yang duduk didepan dan cukup dekat dengannya

" _nde?_ " hyung satu ini justru kelihatan tidak siap dengan jawabannya

" ahh…..itu…._seuta…._" imbuhnya

" _seuta? "_

" _ne…._ aku juga bingung….." dia kelihatan berpikir keras " aku rasa pendeskripsiannya hampir sama dengan yang dikatakan Siwon-ah hanya yang berbeda kami bertiga belas adalah bintang, karena meskipun tidak memiliki cahaya yang begitu terang bintang tetap disebut bintang. Cahaya itu adalah refleksi dari mimpi kami masing-masing, meski dalam prosesnya mungkin ada yang tersesat selama masih memiliki sedikit cahaya kami masih disebut bintang, kurasa begitu…." Dia memperlihatkan padaku deskripsi berbeda tentang dirinya, jalan pikir yang sederhana namun kadang terlihat rumit

Kami memberikan tepuk tangan untukknya

" bagus….kurasa itu bagus, Donghae-ah " puji _gamdognim_

Akupun juga tak begitu mengerti alasan mengapa aku menulis sebuah kata 'senyuman' di atas selembar kertas ini, hanya mungkin bagiku mereka semua adalah wujud sebuah kebahagiaan.

TBC

Tanpa bermaksud memasukkan unsure SARA disini, hanya saja yang kutahu Siwon oppa itu seorang kristiani kan? Aku juga tak begitu paham soal ini hanya saja kata domba yang tersesat itu kudapat dari sebuah komik ^^

Dan maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara personal karena tuntutan update kilat, hehehe

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih dan get 30 review in this chapter wkwkwkwkw

P.S : untuk kak Lutfi sepertinya aku gak bisa memenuhi keinginan anda karena menggunakan pemain sebagai sudut pandang membuatku kehilangan detil-detil cerita jadi ada kalanya mungkin aku akan menggunakan sudut pandangku sebagai Author. Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku ^^

Salam

bububu


	3. Chapter 3 no other

Disclaimer : saya yang punya hae-oppa, ada masalah?- dikeroyok Elfishy-

Main cast : Lee donghae and Kim kibum

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/drama

**Notes :** sepertinya kegilaanku bertambah, aku memandang gambar Donghae-oppa yang kutempel di buku catatanku dan ternyata dia mengedipkan mata kearahku…mengejutkan..hahahaha

Sekadar ingin curhat pada para reader kalau jauh sebelum aku membuat fic ini, bahkan jauh sebelum aku bergabung dengan fanfiction. Aku merancang sebuah cerita yang berkisah tentang kisah cinta seorang TKI dan member Suju tapi, kemarin aku berjalan-jalan di toko buku dan membaca synopsis sebuah novel dan betapa aku tidak terkejut menyadari ada orang yang memiliki ide konyol sama sepertiku, hahahaha-tertawa guling2-

Aku bertekad akan menyisihkan sedikit uang dan membeli buku itu, adakah reader yang tahu buku dengan judul 'Cintaku bersemi di negeri Ginseng'? pokoknya aku pingin baca XDD

Ahh…abaikan ini, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya ^^

Untuk silent reader juga-kalo ada- kuucapkan terima kasih banyak

Langsung saja….

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

**FISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

No Other

Kibum POV

Tidak terasa kalau waktu berlalu sangat cepat, sudah tiga bulan kebersamaan ini kami jalani, dengan kesibukan-kesibukan yang sama setiap harinya. Ngomong-ngomong sudah seminggu yang lalu Donghae-hyung bertukar kamar dengan Kyunnie, dia mengatakan kalau sangat membenci warna pink tapi Sungmin-hyung memenuhi kamarnya dengan ornamen-ornamen berwarna pink sehingga membuatnya frustasi. Sekarang ia sekamar dengan Eunhyuk-hyung.

Pagi ini juga gara-gara orang kekanakan satu ini meja makan diwarnai sedikit kericuhan.

" Yaa…. Donghae-ah, kenapa kamu menyisihkan wortelnya? " Yesung-hyung yang cerewet mengomentari tingkah Donghae-hyung, sementara yang dikritik enak-enakan makan

" hyung…. Apa masakanku tidak enak? " sang koki, Ryewook-hyung menyelanya

" _anni…. _Ini enak sekali Wookie " ia menghentikan makannya sejenak, tersenyum kearah Ryewook-hyung lalu melanjutkan makannya

" lalu kenapa kamu menyisihkannya? " ulang Yesung-hyung tapi, Donghae-hyung tidak menjawab

" YAA…Lee Donghae, kenapa kamu tidak menjawabku? " Yesung-hyung berteriak agak emosi

" hentikan, kita kan sedang makan. Berisik sekali kalian ini " Leeteuk-hyung menengahi

" aissh….hyung, ada apa dengan wortelku? Mereka kan tidak jahat " Donghae-hyung memandang tajam Yesung-hyung tapi, kemudian ia tertawa yang mau tidak mau menimbulkan kelucuan di meja makan

" lalu… kenapa itu? " Yesung-hyung menunjuk piring Donghae-hyung dengan sumpit

" ahh….bukankah wajar kalau menyisihkan yang paling disukai untuk dimakan terakhir " ia mengulum senyum yang manis, serempak kami menghela napas panjang. Tingkah aneh untuk orang seusianya tapi itulah hyungku yang sangat berharga.

Kelas musik dibimbing oleh Robert _gamdognim_ yang adalah orang Inggris dan berlangsung hikmat, kami semua mendengarkan permainan piano Ryewook-hyung yang sangat mengagumkan. Dia memiliki bakat music yang luar biasa.

Tugas baru diberikan oleh _gamdognim_, kami diminta untuk membuat sebuah komposisi musik yang memasukkan semua perasaan kami didalamnya. Tugas yang tidak mudah ini mendapatkan waktu yang cukup lama tapi, masing-masing dari kami harus sudah bisa membawakannya saat pentas tahun kedua kami.

" Kyunnie… apa kamu lihat Donghae-hyung? " Kyuhyun sedang bermain game di ruang tengah, padahal TVnya sedang menyala. Sampai kapan dia akan merasa bosan dengan itu.

" _molla…_" jawabnya masih sibuk dengan gamenya

" aku sudah mencarinya di semua sudut asrama tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? "

" eh…Kyunnie, apa kamu tahu kira-kira dia kemana? " aku masih menginterogasinya

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan ingin membunuh, tak menghiraukan gamenya lagi.

" _wae? Waeyo? "_

" _molla….molla….molla…."_ bentaknya " lagipula hyung itu bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga? Apakah kamu baby sitternya? " lalu ia bangkit meninggalkanku

" dasar kau, _maknae _menyebalkan "

Mungkinkah dia masih ada di sekolah, waktu itupun saat kelas tari selesai dia tidak segera pulang melainkan berlatih untuk tes. Aku bergegas menuju gedung sekolah, mencari disetiap ruang kelas hingga akhirnya aku melihatnya berada di kelas music, mencoba memainkan gitar akustik.

" yaa…Lee Donghae, apa yang kamu lakukan? " entah sejak kapan aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung meski begitu ia tak keberatan

" Bummie… " ia menghentikan permainannya

" bukankah lebih baik menggunakan piano daripada memaksa ingin menggunakan gitar? " aku duduk bersila disebelahnya

" _anni…._ Irama piano kurang sesuai dengan perasaanku saat ini "

" kamu benar-benar pekerja keras "

" jadi… apa kamu mau membantuku Kibum-_sshi_? " aku tertawa melihatnya mengerling manja kearahku

" baiklah… mainkan gitarnya dan aku yang akan membimbingmu " aku mengambil buku Donghae yang berisi coretan-coretan nada sementara ia memposisikan jarinya pada gitar

" A… C…." Donghae mulai bermain

" lalu F… yaa….kenapa kamu mengulanginya lagi? "

" maaf…. " dia tertawa " apa kamu tidak merasa nada ini agak sumbang? " dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sehingga kelihatan sangat lucu

" tolong jangan memasang wajah seperti itu " aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan

" _wae? " _aku tak bisa menjawab karena menahan tawa dan ia menarik tanganku sementara aku mengencangkan pegangan

" _waeyo? _Kibum-ah…..jangan hanya tertawa dan cepat katakan sesuatu "

" _arra…_lepaskan tanganmu hyung " aku masih mengulas senyum dan ia mulai melepaskan tanganku

" _anni…_hanya saja wajahmu tadi kelihatan lucu, kalau tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu lagi didepan umum "

" _mwo?_ " dia menjitak kepalaku " dasar "

" hyung…saat seperti ini akan terus berlanjut kan? " tanyaku lirih disela tawa Donghae yang mungkin tak mendengarnya

Tak jauh beda dengan kelas musik, kelas dramapun cukup sibuk. Kami sedang mempersiapkan sebuah pertunjukkan untuk mengikuti lomba ' Festifal drama tahunan ' yang akan dihadiri oleh para pencari bakat.

Scenario ditulis sendiri oleh Hyoon Woo _gamdognim_, berkisah tentang seorang pangeran dari negeri antah-berantah karena suatu alasan kehilangan ingatan lalu ia bertemu dengan gadis dari kalangan rakyat jelata, merekapun saling jatuh cinta akan tetapi saat ingatan sang pangeran pulih ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke istananya.

Ia berjanji pada gadis itu akan kembali namun ternyata yang sampai padanya hanyalah sebuah surat undangan pernikahan sang pangeran dengan seorang gadis bangsawan. Demi bertemu dengan sang pangeran untuk yang terakhir kalinya, si gadis mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan menyemar memasuki istana tapi yang terlihat disana hanyalah wujud sang pangeran yang sudah tak bernyawa, disebelahnya terdapat butiran obat yang berceceran. Si gadis berteriak memanggil namanya dan pada saat itu juga ia meminum obat itu.

Ceritanya hampir mirip dengan Cinderella atau Romeo dan Juliet tapi, ini akhir yang terlalu tragis. Yang paling penting… kenapa aku yang harus jadi peran utama? Bukannya Siwon-hyung lebih mumpuni? Ditambah lagi yang jadi peran utama wanitanya adalah Heechul-hyung, aku tahu dia cantik tapi tetap saja beradegan seperti itu dengan seorang laki-laki…sangat menggelikan.

Waktu yang tersisa untuk berlatih tinggal satu minggu lagi, kami benar-benar focus pada drama karena ini juga menyangkut nama baik sekolah.

" maafkan aku…..Edelwies…." aku menggenggam tangan Heechul-hyung " tapi….maukah kamu menungguku? " kami berdua berpelukan dan luluh dalam air mata

" _cut.."_ teriak Hyoon Woo _gamdognim _dibawah panggung yang bertindak sebagai sutradara juga

" aku suka totalitas kalian….semangat " teriaknya bangga, mengepalkan tinjunya keudara

Aku memandangi Donghae yang serius menjalankan perannya sebagai pengawal raja, ia balik menatapku lalu tertawa riang. Mengepalkan tinjuanya keatas juga seperti yang dilakukan _gamdognim_ dan dari kejahuan terlihat seperti menggumamkan kata '_hwaiting'_ untukku.

Hari pementasan drama akhirnya tiba, kami mendapatkan nomor urut 9, angka yang kubenci tapi sangat Donghae sukai sementara jumlah pesertanya adalah 15 sekolah. Stage dibagi 3 dengan masing-masing juri 4 orang, kami tampil di stage 2. Semua peserta tampil sangat mengagumkan, ada yang membawakan cerita pada jaman Dinasti Joseon, cerita klasik barat bahkan ada juga yang original.

Disaat penampilan tim ke-8 kami menuju belakang panggung untuk melakukan make-up, semuanya terlihat gugup walau sudah didampingi oleh semua _gamdognim _dan _wongeum_. Kami berkumpul membentuk lingkaran

" baiklah semuanya…. Kerja keras kita akan dinilai sekarang " ucap Leeteuk-hyung " sebelum mulai, mari kita berdoa dulu… " semuanya menundukkan kepala kecuali Heechul-hyung

" hyung….setidaknya berdoalah untuk kali ini, kamu akan banyak disorot lampu " tegur Siwon-hyung, Leeteuk-hyung yang berdiri disebelah Heechul-hyung mendorong kepalanya agar menunduk, keadaan kembali hikmat.

Heechul-hyung memang orang yang sangat unik, meskipun kelihatannya sangat menyebalkan tapi, sekamar dengannya membuatku memahami hyung dan juga kucingnya Heebum yang selalu berkelahi dengan anjing Hangeng-hyung, tidak jauh beda dengan majikannya.

Selanjutnya kami menyatukan telapak tangan dan meneriakkan yel-yel

" YAA…YAA…YAA… SEMANGAT " teriak kami bersama-sama

Kami melakukan dengan sangat baik seperti saat latihan, air mata dengan mudahnya mengalir dari mataku dan Heechul-hyung. Penontonpun terlihat larut dalam drama yang kami bawakan, Yesung-hyung, Ryewook-hyung dan Kyunnie menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan indah di akhir pertunjukan sampai-sampai membuat penonton di stage sebelah pindah ke stage kami.

Satu jam setelah penampilan kami, juri langsung mengumumkan juaranya dan kami berhasil mendapatkan juara 2 karena di akhir penampilan ada yang lebih memukau daripada kami. Leeteuk-hyung naik ke panggung untuk menerima pialanya. Setelah itu, dibelakang panggung kami semua tidak henti-hentinya berfoto dengan piala itu, menciuminya. Shindong-hyung yang paling histeris dengan prestasi ini.

" aku…aku…sekarang ini poseku " ucapnya kegirangan membawa piala itu seperti patung Liberty

" hyung…aku ikut… " Ryewook-hyung ikut-ikutan pasang pose seperti itu

" yaa…kalian jangan tinggalkan aku " Kangin-hyungpun tak ingin ketinggalan

" kemana Donghae…hyung? " tanyaku pada Sungmin-hyung yang tertawa melihat tingkah orang-orang itu

" ahh…tadi ponselnya berbunyi, karena disini berisik dia mengangkatnya diluar " jawab hyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Sesaat kemudian Donghae muncul dengan senyumnya seperti biasa

" yaa…Lee Donghae… telepon dari siapa? " tanyaku

" ahh…dari _eomma… _" dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kemejanya "_naega geuleul geuliwo… "_ imbuhnya seraya mengedipkan mata dan berlalu menuju piala yang dibawa oleh hyung-hyung

Kami bersiap untuk pulang saat tiba-tiba Hyoon Woo _gamdognim _memanggilku, dia mengatakan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu. _Gamdognim_ membimbingku menuju ruang staff, dia mempersilahkanku masuk sementara ia kembali. Didalam sana ada _wongeum _dan dua orang pria asing yang berpakaian sangat rapi.

" _anyeonghaseo….."_ aku memberi salam pada mereka

" duduklah…. " ucap _wongeum_

" kenalkan….beliau-beliau ini adalah produser…." Imbuhnya saat aku sudah duduk

" ahh…_anyeonghaseo…._Kim Ki Bum _imnida… " _kuperkenalkan diriku ditambah sedikit senyuman yang disebut Donghae sebagai 'Evil Smile'

" karena kami tidak punya cukup banyak waktu, jadi langsung saja ke intinya " mulai orang yang memakai kacamata dan jaket wol yang sangat bagus, dia kelihatan berusia kepala empat

" kami…..ingin menawarkan kontrak untuk bermain di drama TV…"

" _nde? _" tawaran yang tiba-tiba ini membuatku sangat bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan

TBC

Sampai disini part terakhir untuk peran Kibum sebagai narrator :D

Apakah konfliknya sudah mulai kelihatan? Yang sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya tolong rahasiakan aja ya, hehehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Salam

bububu


	4. Chapter 4 sorrysorry

Disclaimer : saya yang punya hae-oppa, ada masalah?- dikeroyok Elfishy-

Main cast : Lee donghae and Kim kibum

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/drama

**Notes : aku tak ingin banyak bicara, hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ^^**

**Dan untuk kesalahan mengenai 'evil smile' nya, mianhae …**

**Ini dia chapter 4 dan akan semakin mendekati akhir…**

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

**FISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

Sorry-sorry

Author POV

Hari ini sekolah diliburkan karena acara drama yang menguras tenaga selama beberapa hari. Kibum masih berbaring di ranjangnya, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang percakapan dengan para produser itu.

" _saya akan memikirkannya dulu…. " jawab Kibum ragu_

" _jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, ini kesempatan emas untukmu. Kami juga harus segera melakukan syuting, wajahmu dan juga bakatmu itu sayang kalau disia-siakan…." Ungkap seorang produser_

Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya

" ahh….hyung sudah bangun " ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jemari

" aku harus menceritakannya pada teman-teman…. Akan kumulai dari Donghae…" Kibum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi lantas ia menuju kamar Donghae yang ada di paling ujung ,bersebelahan dengan kamar Leeteuk dan Kangin

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar Donghae karena ia mendengar isakan yang ditahan dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Donghae-nya tapi, dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Kibum. Sebagai teman yang baik ia akan bertanya dan tidak menunggu untuk diberi tahu, ia hendak mendorong pintu saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Donghae.

" tolong rahasiakan ini….." pintanya pada seseorang dengan suara yang lembut membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mendengarkan dari luar

" _ne, nado al-a….."_ ucap suara lain yang Kibum yakin itu adalah suara Eunhyuk

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah, ia melihat segerombolan orang yang terdiri dari Ryewook, Sungmin, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Yesung sedang beradu mulut.

" yaa…kenapa kalian semua ikut? " protes Yesung

" kami juga ingin jalan-jalan hyung…." Rengek Kyuhyun

" sekalian saja kita pergi ke taman bermain…" ide Sungmin langsung disetujui semua orang kecuali Yesung

" kalian semua mau kemana? " Kibum mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh mereka

" ahh….. Bummie, apa kamu mau ikut juga? " ajakan Yesung terdengar ketus

" _anni…._aku ingin nonton TV saja dirumah.."

" kami mau pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli strawberry, karena sepertinya Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung tidak akan segera keluar kamar " sahut Ryewook

"ahh…."

" kamu jadi ingin ikut kan? ' Tanya Yesung masih dengan nada sarat emosi

" hyung… ada apa denganmu? Kami kan berjalan sendiri…" sela Shindong

" itu karena kita sudah merusak rencananya berduaan dengan Ryewook-hyung " goda Kyuhyun

" _mwo? _" teriak Yesung yang seketika mendapat lemparan bantal dari Leeteuk

" cepat pergi, kalian berisik sekali aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar suara TV nya.." Leeteuk berkacak pinggang

" ya…kami akan berangkat…" Yesung membalas melempar bantal yang tepat mengenai wajah Leeteuk,mereka langsung berlari keluar rumah

" hyung…aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu " teriak Ryewook pada Kibum

Leeteuk kembali keposisinya didepan TV sementara Kibum mengambil minum didapur

" hyung…. Kemana perginya Heenim-hyung dan Hangeng-hyung? " Tanya Kibum yang kembali dari dapur dengan membawa sebotol air mineral

" _molla…"_ Leeteuk memindah-mindah channelnya

Kibum mengambil duduk disebelah Leeteuk, ia berniat bercerita padanya dulu.

" ada apa Bummie? Wajahmu aneh…." Leeteuk justru yang bertanya lebih dulu

" _nde?" _Kibum melihat kearah Leeteuk yang masih asik mencari acara TV yang bagus " ahh…._annimida…."_

" hyung…." Panggil Kibum " apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Donghae yang tak kuketahui? "

" _wae? "_ Leeteuk sudah menemukan acara yang bagus

" entahlah….hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh "

" aku juga tidak tahu….tapi sejak pementasan drama kemarin dia kelihatan murung "

" apa dia tidak bercerita padamu ? " imbuh Leeteuk

" _anni…."_

Mereka berkonsentrasi pada acara TV yang sedang menayangkan acara music

" hyung…." Panggilnya lagi

" _waeyo?_ Kenapa cara bicaramu jadi aneh, apa kamu sakit? " Leeteuk memegangi jidat Kibum dan jidatnya sendiri untuk membedakan suhu mereka " kurasa tidak ada yang salah….."

" aku mendapat tawaran bermain drama… " Leeteuk menarik tangannya

" lantas? "

" kamu tahu hyung…..bagiku ini adalah pilihan yang sangat sulit "

" apa maksudmu? " Leeteuk mematikan TV dan menarik bahu Kibum sehingga mereka berhadapan " dengarkan aku…..bukankah ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk mewujudkan impianmu? Kenapa kamu masih merasa…"

" hyung…." potong Kibum " tempat ini bagiku sudah seperti rumahku sendiri dan kalian adalah keluargaku yang sangat berharga….kau tahu mungkin aku tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk bersama kalian lagi bahkan mungkin aku harus meninggalkan sekolah ini… "

" yaa…. Bummie, siapa sebenarnya yang kamu khawatirkan? Kesempatan ini….tidak banyak orang yang memiliki kesempatan sepertimu, mereka harus berlatih keras untuk mendapatkannya. Bukankah ini berarti produser itu melihat bakat darimu? " Leeteuk memegangi pipi Kibum

" lakukanlah debutmu….Kibum-ah. Asrama ini adalah tempatmu pulang dan kami semua disini adalah keluargamu jadi sampai kapanpun kami akan menunggumu "

" hyung…." Kibum tidak kuat menahan air mata mendengar ucapan hyung-nya "_ gamsahabnida_….._jeongmal gamsahabnida hyung…."_ Leeteuk memeluk dongsaengnya itu dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya " aku akan memikirkannya lagi…" tambahnya

* * *

Kibum masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan mengenai kontrak itu, ia tidak akan merasa tenang sebelum menceritakannya pada Donghae tapi masalahnya adalah dia bahkan belum melihat Donghae keluar kamar. Kibum mengambil sebotol susu di dalam kulkas, membawakannya untuk Donghae. Dia berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk yang menuju ruang tengah.

" Bummie…. Apa kamu mau membawa itu untuk Donghae? " Eunhyuk menunjuk sebotol susu di tangan kiri Kibum dengan telunjuknya

" _ne, hyung….."_ Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kibum dan melanjutkan langkahnya

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali Kibum membuka pintunya pelan.

" ahh…Bummie…." Donghae tersenyum riang meski tidak bisa menutupi matanya yang agak bengkak karena air mata, Kibum menyodorkan botol susu yang langsung diterima oleh Donghae

Kibum memegangi wajah Donghae.

" ada apa dengan matamu? "

" _anni…._" Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari wajahnya lalu meneguk susu itu

Kibum duduk di ranjang Eunhyuk sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

" apa kamu tidak bisa mempercayaiku? " pertanyaan Kibum membuat Donghae tersedak, ia meletakkan botol susunya

" bukankah aku sudah berjanji, sebagai hyungmu aku akan menjagamu. Apa kamu tidak bisa bersandar padaku? "

" Bummie…."

" kamu bukan actor yang bagus dalam hal ini "

Mereka membisu beberapa menit.

" _uli appa….._dia sakit " Donghae meneteskan air mata

" sakit? " Kibum memandangi wajah Donghae

" _ne…._aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya, itulah kenapa rasanya hatiku sangat terluka…."

" dia sakit apa? "

" kanker…ya…kanker yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merenggut ayah dariku " air mata Donghae semakin deras mengalir membuat Kibum ikut menangis " aku hanya perlu membawanya ke dokter tapi…apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Bahkan aku tak punya kemampuan untuk itu " Kibum pindah kesebelah hyungnya, dan meraih punggung Donghae membiarkan sang hyung menangis di bahunya.

* * *

Semudah inikah ia mengambil keputusan, padahal sebelumnya ia terlalu takut. Jadi, sampai seperti inikah arti air mata Donghae baginya, sekarang bahkan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan ia mengetuk ruang kepala sekolah.

" jadi…itu keputusanmu? " tanya _wongeum_

" _ne…._aku akan menerimanya " jawab Kibum tegas

TBC

Kurasa setelah karya ini selesai, aku akan hiatus dari ffn karena belakangan aku jadi susah tidur, hehehehe

Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, update kilat….:D

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Salam

bububu


	5. Chapter 5 me

Disclaimer : saya yang punya hae-oppa, ada masalah?- dikeroyok Elfishy-

Main cast : Lee donghae and Kim kibum

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/drama

Notes : 3 episode terakhir, hehehe

This fic is dedicated for reader that saying 'lanjut' in the end of their reviews –authornya gak bisa inggris- :p

Terima kasih lagi ^_^

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

**FISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

Me

Author POV

Kelas music berlangsung tanpa kehadiran seorang Kim Kibum dan Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui alasannya. Sembari memain-mainkan penanya, pikiran Leeteuk kembali teringat akan peristiwa semalam, saat tiba-tiba Kibum masuk kamarnya dan mengusir Kangin keluar.

" _ada apa Bummie-ah? "_ keduanya bersila diatas ranjang Leeteuk dan berhadapan satu sama lainnya

" _hyung….aku akan melakukannya…"_

" _ohh…kukira ada apa, jadi kamu sudah menentukan pilihan? "_

" _ne….."_

" _lalu….kenapa wajahmu masih kelihatan sangat bingung? "_

" _aku…..ada sebuah permintaan padamu hyung, maukah kamu mendengarnya? "_

" _deul-ui.….katakanlah "_

Kibum meremas jari-jemarinya sambil menunduk tapi sejenak kemudian ia sudah menatap lekat pada sang ketua kelas sekaligus ketua asrama.

" _Donghae-hyung…..mungkin akan mengalami masa-masa yang sangat sulit dihidupnya, jadi…..maukah kamu menggantikanku untuk menjadi sandaran baginya…"_ Kibum tampak gelisah, melihat itu Leeteuk tersenyum simpul

" _jadi itukah yang kamu khawatirkan? " _Leeteuk memegangi pundak Kibum

" _tentu saja, tanpa kamu memintanya padaku aku akan melakukannya…karena kalian adalah dongsaengku yang sangat kusayangi. Lagipula Bummie, apa kamu pikir orang akan membiarkan seseorang seperti Donghae-ah menangis dihadapannya? "_ Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan hyung-nya

Masih memainkan penanya Leeteuk memandangi sosok yang duduk didepannya itu, senyum polos Donghae kini jarang terlihat meski dalam berbagai kesempatan ia tampak memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Detik, menit, hari, bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan Kim Kibum yang sekali-kali hadir di kelas dan berkali-kali menghilang, akan tetapi wajah itu sering muncul di drama TV yang ditonton oleh Donghae dan Heechul setiap malamnya. Yang lebih penting adalah pentas tahun kedua mereka akan diadakan besok, semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan tugas music yang dulu diberikan oleh Robert _gamdognim._

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam tapi Donghae masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memperbaiki lirik lagu. Ia seorang diri di ruang tengah, dengan hanya diterangi sebuah lampu duduk. Seseorang membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampunya, membuat Donghae terkejut.

" kamu rupanya Bummie-ah…" Kibum baru pulang dari syuting, ia menghampiri Donghae dan duduk didepannya. Jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

" apa yang kamu lakukan tengah malam begini? " tanyanya melihat kesibukan Donghae

" ahh….hanya memperbaiki beberapa bagian lirik " Kibum ingin melihat lirik yang ditulis Donghae tapi oleh sang pemilik ditutupi

" aissh….dasar pelit " Kibum memasang wajah agak cemberut, Donghae hanya tertawa

" tidurlah…sepertinya kamu lelah, bukankah besok harus syuting lagi? "

" _ne…._" Kibum tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya

" aku juga sudah sangat ngantuk…" Donghae berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangannya, seperti ada kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua

Kibum hendak bangkit juga saat tiba-tiba Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak melakukan perlawanan saat Donghae melakukan sesuatu dengan tangannya.

" besok adalah pementasan tahun kedua kita jadi….jangan terlambat " kemudian Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah memandang sebuah gambar jam tangan dipergelangannya, jarum panjangnya tepat menunjuk angka dua belas sementara jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka tujuh. Kibum tersenyum sambil merasakan panas, bulir air menetes dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Pementasan yang terbuka untuk umum tersebut dimulai pukul enam sore, sejak pagi seluruh karyawan SMent Art School terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan acara. _Wongeum _bolak-balik kesana-kemari seperti ayam yang minta kawin.

Siswa yang tampan-tampan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk sekolah ini maka, siang itupun para penonton sudah memenuhi halaman sekolah, tempat akan diadakannya pentas music itu meskipun acaranya baru akan dimulai beberapa jam nanti. Pengunjung juga diperbolehkan berkeliling melihat gedung sekolah serta fasilitas-fasilitas yang tersedia di tempat ini.

Penampilan pertama di buka oleh TVXQ, salah satu vocal group yang sangat terkenal. Mereka juga merupakan alumni dari SMent Art School. Kemudian tibalah saat yang paling dinantikan, para siswa SMent Art School akan membawakan lagu mereka masing-masing. Penampilan pertama adalah Ryewook, ia menyanyikan lagu ballad diiringi piano yang membuat penonton berdecak kagum bukan hanya oleh lagunya tapi juga lantunan suara Ryewook yang melengking.

Kemudian secara berurutan Shindong, Heechul, dan Siwon yang tak kalah memukaunya. Penampilan berikutnya adalah Donghae, ia berjalan menuju panggung dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ditangan kirinya membawa sebuah gitar akustik. Donghae duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan diatas panggung.

Donghae memegangi mik yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya

" aku mengatakan pada seseorang bahwa penampilanku dimulai pukul 07.00, sementara jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.55 jadi… bisakah kalian menunggu lima menit lagi? " suara Donghae menggema kesetiap sudut sekolah

" yaa…." Teriak semua penonton

Sementara itu ditempat lain Kibum masih sibuk dengan syutingnya, sesekali ia juga memperhatikan jam tangannya.

" 06.45…" gumamnya

Ia menghampiri sang sutradara yang sedang berdiskusi dengan kru.

" permisi…..Young Doo-sshi….." panggil Kibum

" ohh….ada apa Kibum-sshi? " kru yang sedang berdiskusi tadi meninggalkan mereka berdua

" ada hal mendesak yang harus kulakukan, bisakah anda _take _tanpa aku sebentar saja? "

" urusan sepenting apa? Kita harus segera menyelesaikan syuting ini "

" _arraseo….._aku akan kembali secepat mungkin "

" ok…..hanya sebentar, segeralah kembali "

" _ye….._" seketika Kibum berlari, menunggu taksi beberapa saat, ia meminta sang supir untuk mengebut

* * *

" baiklah….kurasa dia tidak akan datang…" ucap Donghae, semua teman-temannya mengerti bahwa seseorang yang ditunggunya itu adalah Kim Kibum

Donghae mengambil gitar yang ia letakkan disebelahnya dan mulai memainkan intro lagunya, ia memetik gitar dengan alunan nada yang lembut diawalnya.

_neol bomyeon (nan) useumman (nawa) sujubeun misokkajido Yeah _

_nal boneun ne nunbicheun seulpeun geol hoksi ibyeoreul malharyeogo hani Baby _

tepuk tangan dan teriakan membahana menyambut lagu Donghae

_maeilgachi tto banbokdoel nae moseube neoneun geurido jichyeonneunji nal yongseohagenni?_

_dasi hanbeon deo saenggakhae saenggakhaejullae ijeneun nochi anheulge _

Tepat saat Donghae menyanyikan bagian reff nya, Kibum menyaksikan temannya itu bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus diatas pentas. Kibum tersenyum ceria sambil terus bertepuk tangan.

_neoreul ullin geon naega baboraseo _

_neoreul bonaen geon naega bujokhaeseo neol _

_jiuryeo haetdeon geureon nareul yongseohae jwo nal _

_jebal dasi sumeul swil su itge _

Kibum teringat kembali pertama kali datang ketempat ini, seseorang dengan dunia kecilnya tengah menulis ditelapak tangannya sendiri kemudian tersenyum polos pada Kibum.

_neol bomyeon (nan) nunmuri (heulleo) nareul baboro mandeuneun neo _

_hoksirado ne mam byeonhal ttae doraol gire naega seo isseulge Baby _

_junbihaetdeon ne ibyeori naegeneun jigeum jugeul geot gachi apa sigani jinado _

_ajik neoreul bonaegien bonaegieneun hae julge neomu manheunde Yeah _

_neoreul ullin geon naega baboraseo _

_neoreul bonaen geon naega bujokhaeseo neol _

_jiuryeo haetdeon geureon nareul yongseohae jwo nal _

_jebal dasi sumeul swil su itge _

Banyak hal yang telah ia lalui ditempat ini, bersama keluarga kecilnya yang sederhana namun penuh kebahagiaaan, lagi-lagi Kibum tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan didepan umum, air mata yang ia pendam sendiri. Ponsel disakunya bergetar, Kibum mengangkatnya ditengah kegaduhan suara penonton.

" _yeoboseo, ye….._Young Doo-sshi…._"_Kibum mengencangkan suaranya

"_ye…..ye….arraseo…_."

_eodiseobuteo yaegihalkka eonjebuteonga mworalkka sojunghamiran geol irheogatjanha (mal an haedo aljanha) _

_geundeyo, geudaeyeo uri hamkkeyeotdeon ilbun ilchoga nunbusige areumdapdeon yeppeun misoga geuriwo ne mame kkok dakil _

_nae seulpeun gidoga i bissogeul jina hoksi bol su isseulkka _

_naega jigeum neomu apa nega tteonan jigeumi nan neomu apa mwoga iri himdeunji maeil bam nan neol saenggakhae _

_harurado an hamyeon nae mami buranhan geol neon ani eum ani moreugetji ireon nal al riga eobtji _

_neodo gakkeum nae saenggagi nandamyeon geu ttae neon doraomyeon dwae _

_saranghandan mal neol hyanghae haneun mal _

_bogo sipdan mal neol ango sipeun mal ojik han saram _

_neoreul jikigo sipeo dasi (naege) dorawa jul neoreul wihae_

Karena sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu Kibum tak bisa menemui Donghae untuk mengucapkan selamat atas penampilannya yang sangat cemerlang, maka iapun langsung meninggalkan sekolah.

" _gamsahamnida…_." Teriak Donghae diatas panggung

* * *

" semoga ayahmu segera sembuh dan cepatlah kembali…" ucap Eunhyuk melepaskan kepergian Donghae di terminal, meski belum waktunya liburan tapi ia meminta ijin beberapa hari untuk mengunjungi ayahnya dan _wongeum_ memberinya ijin

" hati-hati, sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu…." Leeteuk mengelus kepala _dongsaeng_nya

" kami akan sangat merindukanmu….." Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae

Karena hari ini masih ada kelas, tidak semua siswa bisa mengantar Donghae maka hanya Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk yang mendapatkan ijin untuk mengantar, sebagai teman sekamar dan ketua.

Donghae melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua dari dalam bis, perasaannya sedikit lega karena bisa segera bertemu dengan ayahnya tercinta tapi, ia juga merasa agak menyesal tidak sempat memberi tahu Kibum bahwa ia pulang. Semenjak pementasan kemarin ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Maka, ia memutuskan mengirim pesan padanya.

* * *

Dua pesan tidak terbaca di ponselnya, karena terlalu lelah Kibum selalu mengabaikan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya

" dari Donghae dan Eeteuk-hyung….." ejanya lalu membuka satu-persatu

Dari : Donghae

8 Aug 20XX 08.00 AM

Aku pulang ke Mokpo, _mianhae…._karena tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya –

" apa dia marah padaku? "

Dari : Leeteuk-hyung

8 Aug 20XX 03.00 PM

Ayah Donghae-ah sudah meninggal –

" _MWO?" _teriak Kibum tidak percaya yang seketika membangunkan teman syutingnya yang sedang beristirahat

TBC

Sampai disini, gimana menurut reader? scene-nya berubah-ubah dengan cepat di chapter ini ^^

Kira-kira pendapat reader couple yang ingin dibikin fic apa? Dengan genre seperti apa?

Thanks for reading

Salam

bububu


	6. Chapter 6 happiness

Disclaimer : saya yang punya hae-oppa, ada masalah?- dikeroyok Elfishy-

Main cast : Lee donghae and Kim kibum

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/drama

Notes : sangeil cukhae hamnida Eeteuk….biarpun telat :D

Untukku dan untuk Heenim juga…..Happy Birthday ^^

entahlah, sepertinya ini akan jadi chapter terakhir ^_^

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

**FISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

Happiness

Author POV

Kibum masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya membaca pesan tadi, ia hanya menundukkan kepala memandang lantai tampat ia memijakkan kaki. Setetes, dua tetes dan lebih banyak lagi bulir air mata yang mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Disaat ia berusaha keras demi seseorang, alasan itu, alasan yang baginya sangat berharga itu kini telah hancur.

Ia bahkan tak bisa melindungi perasaan orang yang berharga baginya, ini seperti tertimpa batu saat hampir mencapai puncak. Wajah Donghae dan senyum polosnya berkelebat dalam benak Kibum, ia mengutak-atik ponselnya.

" _yeoboseo, _Junso-hyung….bisakah kamu kirimkan alamat Donghae-hyung? "

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang, ia menutup teleponnya, mengambil jaket dan tas samping yang tergeletak ditempat ia beristirahat tadi. Tanpa permisi ia meninggalkan tempat syuting, sutradara dan manajer berteriak memanggil-manggilnya tapi kibum tak peduli, hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, Lee Donghae.

Tempat itu penuh dengan rangkaian bunga yang bertuliskan ucapan turut berduka cita berjajar rapi, isak tangis terdengar dari kerumunan orang yang memandang kearah foto seorang lelaki tua. Semua temannya hadir di acara pemakaman ayah Donghae namun, hanya Kibum…hanya dia yang tak bisa benar-benar berada disana, entah apa yang terjadi kakinya tak bisa bergerak bahkan ia merasa tak pantas untuk memasuki tempat itu, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang sebenarnya akan ia berikan pada Donghae hari ini.

Kibum merasakan gemetar dikedua kakinya, bulir-bulir bening kembali membasahi pipinya dan kini lebih deras lagi,. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bersimpuh. Ia meremas amplop itu saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

" _yeoboseo"_

" YA…Kibum-sshi…" teriak suara dari dalam ponsel yang adalah sutradara Young Doo " apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa kamu mau menghancurkan proyekku hah? Tolong bersikaplah seperti seorang professional….apa kamu pikir kami akan menunggumu hanya karena kamu direkomendasikan produser…."

" aku segera kembali…" Kibum menginterupsi " aku….akan segera kembali jadi jangan bicara apapun " iapun menutup sambungannya

Saat ini ia berada dalam mood yang sangat buruk hingga mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya seperti menghajar seseorang yang lebih tua. Ia memandang nanar kearah upacara pemakaman itu sejenak dan pergi dengan perasaan sebagai seorang pecundang, lagi…..ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menjaga hyung yang berharga baginya. Ia merasa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah sia-sia, ia terlalu berlebihan meampaui porsinya.

* * *

Agustus, September, oktober, hari berlalu dengan jadwal syuting yang semakin padat untuk Kim Kibum, setelah semua air mata yang meluap selama ini ia akhirnya meninggalkan SMent Art School tanpa menyelesaikan tahun keduanya bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan ataupun meminta maaf pada semua teman-temannya.

" _kematian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kamu pilih atau kamu hentikan "_hanya kalimat itu yang tersisa dalam hatinya, sebuah nasehat dari sang ketua.

" kibum-sshi? Apa anda sudah siap? " tanya seorang kru TV membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya

" ohh…..ye…." ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju ruang siaran

Ia menghadiri wawancara di sebuah stasiun TV, karena Ki Bum belakangan menjadi topic yang sedang hangat dibicarakan.

" kudengar anda pernah tinggal di Amerika? " tanya MC acara tersebut yang bernama Shin Dong Yup-sshi

" ah….ye, saya tinggal beberapa tahun disana " ucap Kibum sembari tersenyum

" ohh…kudengar anda pernah bersekolah di SMent Art School? Benarkah itu? "

" ahh…ye, tapi saya tidak pernah menyelesaikan tahun kedua saya " semua orang yang ada di tempat itu tertawa

" lantas bagaimana dengan teman-teman seangkatan anda? "

" kurasa mereka sudah lulus, mereka semua pekerja keras "

" apa anda masih berhubungan dengan mereka? "

" itu….aku…kehilangan kontak dengan mereka "

" waahh…sayang sekali, apa anda tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka? "

" _anni…."_

" benar juga anda pasti sangat sibuk….baiklah…apa anda ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk teman-teman anda? "

" ah…" Kibum terlihat ragu-ragu

" silahkan katakan saja…" dorong sang MC

" aku…ingin minta maaf pada teman-teman…." Kibum mengatupkan kedua tangannya, terdengar background lagu yang cukup memilukan, semuanya mendengarkan dengan hikmat apa yang diucapkan oleh Kibum.

" _jeongmal mianhae…_aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik pada kalian semua….aku….juga tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi keluarga kecilku, kenangan bersama kalian adalah hal yang takkan pernah kulupakan…." Kibum mengambil nafas sejenak

" dan aku…ingin meminta maaf secara khusus kepada seseorang…." Kibum menatap Shin Dong Yup seolah meminta ijin

" ohh….ye, silahkan…" sahutnya

" Lee Donghae….aku takkan memanggilmu hyung karena akulah hyungmu, _Mianhae_….kurasa aku hyung yang sangat payah, bahkan setelah aku berjanji untuk melindungimu aku justru kabur….aku benar-benar pengecut kan?

" apa…aku bisa melihat senyuman polosmu lagi? Kamu itu sangat cengeng, perasaan yang sensitive…..YA! sebenarnya seberapa besar kran yang menampung air matamu itu? Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu adalah orang yang sangat kuat…..jadi, jangan menangis lagi agar aku tak merasa perlu mengkhawatirkanmu…aku menyayangimu, hyung….."

TBC

Hahahaha, ceritanya jadi datar ya….kelamaan apdet sih, hehehee

Yang berikutnya adalah epilog jadi mohon jangan bosan review ya…^^

Salam

bububu


	7. Chapter 7 perfection

Disclaimer : saya yang punya hae-oppa, ada masalah?- dikeroyok Elfishy-

Main cast : Lee donghae and Kim kibum

Rate : T

Genre : friendship/drama

Notes : ini dia….endingnya!

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya selama ini *terharu*

Aku memang kurang ramah ya…..hehehehe

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku….^_^

**TYPO, OOC, GAJE DLL** HARAP DIMAKLUMI XD

**FISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7

Perfection

Kibum POV

Takdir itu sesuatu yang sangat misterius, ketika kita berpikir segalanya akan berjalan mulus bisa saja takdir itu membuatnya berbelok, sangat menakutkan. Tapi, aku bahagia pada takdir yang sudah mempertemukan kita pada waktu itu sehingga aku bisa melihat senyumanmu, sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Walau saat ini keadaannya benar-benar berbeda dari yang aku harapkan, akan tetapi aku tak ingin berhenti berharap sampai itu terwujud. Kita hanya terpisahkan oleh jarak, oleh rasa bersalahku yang menumpuk. Namun, aku juga merasakan ketakutan jika harus bertemu lagi denganmu, aku mungkin saja akan kehilangan kata dan hanya mampu melarikan diri seperti dulu lagi.

Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu hyung….apakah kamu juga berpikir tentang hal yang sama? Ataukah segalanya tentang diriku sudah menghilang? Saat itu…..meskipun hanya sedikit, aku berharap kamu menemuiku.

Author POV

" Bummie-ah….." Kibum menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya

" hyung….." teriaknya sembari berlari menghampiri orang itu, lalu memeluknya

" apa kabarmu hyung? " tanyanya begitu pelukan mereka sudah lepas, mengajaknya duduk di tempat ia beristirahat tadi

" baik….dan kamu? "

" ahh….lumayan….." Kibum menundukkan kepala " ahh….bagaimana kabar semuanya? "

" mereka baik….kami dalam proyek rahasia…hahahaha " jawab pria itu yang tak lain adalah sang ketua, Leeteuk

" proyek rahasia? " Kibum melihat penuh antusias

" kamu tidak perlu tahu..…"

Mereka diam beberapa saat

" ngomong-ngomong…aku melihat wawancaramu kemarin…." Leeteuk tersenyum

" ahh…itu….."

" kamu membuatnya menangis….padahal kamu tahu kan kalau dia itu cengeng " Leeteuk memukul bahu Kibum

" apa dia menonton?"

" hm….."

" karena mungkin hanya itu kesempatanku….."

" _geullaseo? "_

" Kibum-sshi….kita harus take…." Seorang kru menyela pembicaraan mereka

" hyung _mianhae_ aku harus meninggalkanmu….." ratap Kibum menyesal

" _anio…."_

Lantas keduanya berpisah, sebelum itu mereka saling berpelukan erat. Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum sebagai bentuk dukungan atas pencapaian yang telah ia peroleh saat ini.

* * *

Kibum sampai di apartemen hampir pukul 02.00 AM, ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Seusai berganti piyama dan mencuci muka ia langsung menghambur ke tempat tidur, belum sempat ia merasakan empuknya bantal tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan…

" _Hyungnim…"_ bisik Kibum dan membukanya

From : Manajer hyung

05 Nov 20XX 02.37 AM

Besok datanglah…ada yang ingin kubicarakan-

" padahal baru semenit yang lalu kami berpisah " gerutu Kibum dan melempar ponselnya, rasa letih membuat ia langsung terlelap

" huaamm…." Kibum menguap lebar-lebar

Disinilah ia, pagi-pagi buta berada di kantor manajernya. Entah seberapa penting hal yang ingin manajernya bicarakan hingga menyeret Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan tidur nyenyak bahkan sekarang ia hanya memakai jaket diatas piyamanya, tidak sempat berganti pakaian.

" aku kan menyuruhmu datang kemari.." omel manajernya sembari menyiapkan teh

" aku tahu hyung…tapi tak kusangka harus sepagi ini, sebenarnya ada apa? "

Ia menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Kibum

" jadwalmu berubah…" jawab manajernya

" lantas? "

" ya..berubah. "

" hanya itu? Hanya karena itu kau menyeret paksa aku kemari_ hyung, hua….jinjjayo "_

" jangan marah dulu, sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan diri. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu "

" ahhh…tidak..sebaiknya kita langsung pergi saja, _palli " _ajak manajernya, Kibum meneguk tehnya dan mengikuti sang manajer

Dalam perjalanan Kibum bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi atau siapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi manajernya tak mau member tahu.

" kau akan tahu sebentar lagi "

Karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab Kibum memilih untuk diam dan menikmati angin dari jendela mobil, samar-samar ia mengingat rute yang ia tempuh.

" apa….kita akan ke sana? " tanyanya lagi yang kini mendapat anggukan dari sang manajer

Kibum menghela napas, merasa takut. Tapi, bukankah mereka semua sudah lulus? Lantas kenapa harus kesana sepagi ini? Pikirannya kalut.

Saat Kibum masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri , mobil telah memasuki halaman SMent Art School. Manajer menyuruh Kibum untuk turun sementara ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Kibum menunggu di depan pintu masuk asrama, sepi karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat. Sambil mengamati sekelilig Kibum tersenyum, ingatan tentang kawan-kawannya muncul kembali, yang membuat ia mau tak mau agak merasa sedih.

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum pelan

" Bummie….." panggil orang itu, Kibum berbalik, ia berbalik melihat orng yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ia merasa terharu sekaligus senang.

" hyung…" teriak Kibum menghambur memeluk sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk

" bagaimana kabarmu? " tanya Eunhyuk begitu Kibum melepaskan pelukannya

" baik, kau sendiri hyung? "

" _nado " _jawab Eunhyuk sambil nyengir " _kajja "_ diseretnya Kibum menuju gedung sebelah

" eh? Kita mau kemana? " tanyanya bingung, tapi Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menyambut pertanyaan itu.

Beberapa menit berlari ditarik oleh Eunhyuk, sampailah mereka di depan pintu ruang latihan.

" apa kau siap? " tanya Eunhyuk pada Kibum yang masih berwajah bingung

" buka " perintah Eunhyuk padanya

Kibum mendorong pintu itu, dan bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka sura terompet bersahut-sahutan, potongan-potongan kertas berhamburan.

" _cukhae…." _Teriak orang-orang yang ada di sana bahkan manajer yang katanya memarkirkan mobil sudah ada disana. Akan tetapi Kibum masih kelihatan ling-lung.

" ada apa ini? " tanya Kibum

" selamat datang, Bummie…." Donghae muncul entah dari mana sambil membawa sebuah cake lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala

" Donghae-ya…" gumam Kibum, dia merasa sangat bahagia melihat Donghae lagi, bahkan sekarang ia kelihatan lebih manis. Melihat Kibum diam saja ia menunjuk kue dengan dagunya maksudnya menyuruh Kibum untuk meniup lilin itu.

Semua bertepuk tangan begitu Kibum sudah meniup lilinnya

" pengumuman semuanya…" teriak seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Hyoon Woo _gamdognim _" karena semua sudah berkumpul lebih baik kita segera mulai saja " ia berdehem sebentar

" Kalian semua, para alumni SMent Art School…mulai saat ini kalian harus berjuang keras, kalian akan bersama-sama diatas panggung, bersatu dalam sebuah nama SUPER JUNIOR, dibawah naungan SM Entertaintment "

Maka sejak hari itu 06 November sebuah boy group resmi terbentuk, tahun-tahun berikutnya mereka semakin terkenal tidak hanya di Korea, atau Asia melainkan Eropa.

END

Yaikksss…mian, endingnya aneh ya….

Mollayo..aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, demikianlah akhir kisah ini

Terima kasih dukungannya

Salam

bububu


End file.
